There is Both Light and Dark
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "I don't understand why you insist on coming back when you know how much of a wreck I am." Lyra said from her seat. "I keep returning because whether you believe it or not, you are someone worth returning to." Elijah replied sincerely then knelt in front of her to take her hand, "I see a beautiful light through the darkness within you. All you must do is let shine through."
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

Queenie: Hello, everyone, I just wanted to say to all my loyal readers who have been following me for a while that this is the first chapter to one of my Harry Potter Crossovers. I just put it in the TVD section since it'll mostly be taking place in the section, but if you've been reading my stories for a while you know how it all works. This is a Elijah/OC(Lyra Black) story, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Lyra Black stood in front of the graves of her two parents as it rained in London. She wore all black while holding a black parasol over her head. She had tears staining her cheeks, but she had stopped crying over an hour go. She knew many were still off celebrating the end of the war between Light and Dark, or enjoying the peace that was brought afterwards. However, she couldn't seem to get into a partying mood. She felt as if too many were lost to celebrate. She lost both of her parents for instance, her godfather Remus Lupin, his wife and her cousin Tonks, and many others.

Knowing they were gone made her feel lonely, and remaining at home only made her think of them even more. It was like she was to always be haunted by memories that made the feeling of loss feel fresh in her mind and heart. And it wasn't just the loss of her family that plagued her mind. It's only been a week since the war ended, and the Ministry was already hounding her about the fact that she is the last living descend of the direct Black bloodline.

Technically that wasn't completely true. Her aunt Narcissa and her aunt Andromeda were both from the direct bloodline of the Black Family. However, they both married into different families. Andromeda into a muggle one, and Narcissa into the Malfoy family. Then Draco was technically off the direct bloodline as well, but his blood was "tainted" by the Malfoy bloodline. Then dearest Teddy Tonks wasn't counted either because he wasn't even half Black. Lyra, however, was fully Black like her aunts.

Her parents had both been of the Black Family. Her mother happened to be the youngest sister of Narcissa and Andromeda…and Bellatrix. Some might find it odd that Sirius and Columba married since they were cousins, but in the life of a pureblood it wasn't frowned upon. Especially since it had become a practice to marry a cousin off to another cousin to keep bloodlines pure. However, Sirius and Columba didn't marry because they had to, but because the two loved each other. Lyra held no shame in the fact that her parents could both be counted as her cousins as well.

But because of this fact of her being born of two Blacks, it made her like a rare gem in the class of purebloods, which means the Ministry, who weren't even supposed to be all about purity anymore, want to dictate who she marries and her place on the council. She has already gotten many visitors who have been suggesting possible suitors for her. Lyra is only nineteen, and has no interest in marriage as of yet. Also she'd rather not think about marrying and starting a family of her own when she already lost most of her family. Besides, she had her career to think about. She is an auror now, and was actually climbing the ranks quickly.

However, it didn't seem to matter how many times she explained that to the Ministry because they kept returning to her home, which she found quite vexing. Coming to her parents' graves seemed to be the only time she could find peace and quiet. Lyra let out a small sigh while quite tempted to just leave London, so to get the Ministry off of her back. However, she does report to them, so it wasn't like she could get away from them. Though all she wanted to do was work to put the rest of the Death Eaters behind bars. She was actually assigned the taskforce that was handling the Death Eaters escapees.

It does keep her rather busy, but she won't be pleased until every last one of them behind bars. Especially the two that had wronged her the most. Her uncle Lucius and her aunt Bellatrix both managed to get away, but Lyra would not let them keep running around free. After everything they've done they deserve to be thrown in Azkaban where they would get a fate worse than death. Lyra swears on her parents' graves that she will lock up the rest of their damned family who fell from the light, and then she will live the rest of her life without marriage or continuing the family line. It was time for the noble house of Black to end.

"Lyra dear."

Lyra turned her head to see her aunt Andromeda standing a few feet from her with a concerned look on her face.

"You have been out here for hours, my dear." Andromeda said. "You'll catch a spot of cold if you stay much longer."

Lyra let out another sigh though knew her aunt was probably right. Lyra turned from her parents' grave to join Andromeda who waited for her.

"You see to come here very often, Lyra." Andromeda said. "But you've never stood out here this long. Is there something on your mind, dear?"

Lyra let out a sigh as she looked forward with her hands holding the handle of her parasol tightly.

"Is it the Ministry?" Andromeda asked. "Are they still pestering you about finding a suitor? Is that what is wrong, love?"

"It's part of the reason." Lyra said. "Though I just wanted to say goodbye to Mum and Dad."

Andromeda looked at her niece curiously as the younger witch looked down at Sirius and Columba's graves.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"I cannot take the Ministry showing up at my door every bloody day to show me lists of different suitors." Lyra confessed. "I have no interest in suitors at the moment."

Nor would she ever, but she decided to keep that one to herself. She knew it would upset Andromeda to hear she didn't plan to ever marry. The woman has been worried about Lyra for the last few weeks, and the other day was talking about how in a year or two Lyra would be able to live her life normally again, find a nice young wizard or muggle man, and hopefully one day start her own family. Lyra knew her aunt wanted a nice comfortable life with a family for her desperately, which is why Lyra hasn't told her aunt her plans to die alone.

"Are you going to go on a holiday?" Andromeda asked looking hopeful. "I think it would do you some good dear. Get away from the Ministry and work to take your mind off things."

"Actually, this concerns work." Lyra said honestly. "Minister Shacklebolt has noticed how on edge I have been due to the council pushing for me to find a husband, and has decided to give me a task outside of England."

This brought a frown to Andromeda's face since that sounded like rather dangerous work already. They should be past such things. It was a time of peace now that the war was over.

"Lyra, does this new mission have to deal with the Death Eaters who managed to escape capture after the war?" Andromeda asked though was certain she already knew the answer.

"It has everything to deal with them, Aunt Andromeda." Lyra said bluntly without trying to hide that fact. "There are reports that some Death Eaters have fled to the Americas. President Quahog of the Magical Congress of the United States of America had agreed to a joint operation with us at the Ministry of Magic to bring in any Death Eaters that are trying to make a new life in their territory."

This only worried Andromeda even more. America's Magical Society is very different than the one they have in England. Of course, it isn't such a harsh environment as it had once been, but things were still different. She was worried how Lyra would navigate such a place on her own. And she would be trying to get her bearings in a new area while hunting Death Eaters, dangerous and powerful dark wizards and witches. Two of which hurt her gravely with their own two hands.

"Darling, I do not know if that's the best idea." Andromeda said gently. "You will be on your own, and—!"

"I won't be on my own," Lyra interrupted gently. "President Quahog is assigning one of his own Aurors to the mission. This Auror will help me adapt to my new surroundings and watch my back as I watch theirs. I know I am still rather knew to this job, but the Minister seems to believe I can handle the task. And I need to do this. I need to get away from those pestering blowhards who cannot take no for an answer."

Andromeda still looked nervous, so Lyra moved towards her aunt while giving her a one-armed hug.

"I know you are worried, but all will be well." Lyra said. "I will keep in touch with you often."

She knew that was a lie because Lyra planned to bury herself in her work, and basically cut all her ties to her family. She wanted to cut all her ties to London as well, which is why she mentioned transferring to America once this mission was over to Kingsley. She just couldn't live here anymore surrounded by those dark memories. And she didn't want her family to see her waste away. That was why she had made these decisions. And nothing would change her mind. She has chosen her path.

* * *

A few days passed by slowly for Lyra after that, and once she completed the paperwork that allowed her to transfer to the Magical Congress of the United State of America or MACUSA for a temporary stay, Kingsley had given her the official assignment. She was to meet President Quahog at the main headquarters of their magical community where he would introduce her to her partner, and then send them to a branch base where they'd set up their own little base camp, so to speak to start their search.

Lyra hadn't really said goodbye to her family or friends except for leaving a simple note to Andromeda that asked her to inform the others of her absence. She hadn't wanted any long drawn out goodbyes, or a chance for anyone to try and talk her out of taking on this mission. Which is why she immediately packed what she needed, made sure Kreacher knew he served Andromeda know, and left immediately for America via the Floo Network. She was now standing in front of the MACUSA Headquarters in New York where she could see a man wearing a fine suit standing outside.

He had a young woman beside him who looked as if she had to be Lyra's age if not just slightly older. She had reddish brown hair that fell past her shoulders with a slight wave to it. Her eyebrows looked darker if not black, and her eyes were a light brown. She looked as if she was shorter than Lyra as well with a more toned figure. She wore a simple gray tank top under a black leather jacket. She then had on dark skinny jeans that were tucked into black combat boots. It was simple but functional. As Lyra go closer to the pair they took notice to her, and the man smiled as he stepped up.

"Ah, you must be Lady Black." He said as he reached out to take her hand. "I am President Samuel Quahog of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. I am happy to welcome you here. Since you know more about these Death Eaters than any of us here, I am certain you can help us bring them to justice."

Lyra gave the man a polite smile while taking his hand to give it a slight shake.

"Thank-you for allowing me to come here, Mr. President." Lyra said. "If you wish, you may drop the "Lady" from my name. It is to my understanding such titles are not used here in America."

"It is certainly not common." Samuel said chuckling. "Now, this young woman is Abel Summers. She will be your partner in this assignment."

Abel have Lyra a friendly smile while reaching forward to shake Lyra's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Partner." She said with her smile growing wider if possible. "Look forward to working with ya."

"The pleasure is mine." Lyra said politely.

Abel continued smiling even once she released Lyra's hand from the handshake.

"We already have a base of operations set up for you." Samuel said. "There is a branch out in Virginia that you will report to, but you both will be staying in a different location to its headquarters."

Lyra nodded her head in understanding then opened her mouth because she had something she needed to ask.

"It is to my understanding that I will be doing more than just searching for Death Eaters." Lyra said. "My Minister informed me that because of your generosity in helping us with our issues that I am to do anything in my power to help you in whatever issues you may be having."

Lyra didn't mind the extra work. Well, as long as it didn't completely take her away from her search of trying to find the Death Eaters that fled here to America.

"That is correct." Samuel said. "You see, the place where I am sending you is a rather supernatural hotspot. I do not know how much you know about our Wiccan counterparts, but while they maybe few in England, we have many here. And they do cause us a lot of trouble. In this place where I am sending you, over a thousand years ago a Wiccan created the second class of vampires, and before that the second class of werewolves was brought into existence there as well. Ever since it has been a place that attracts these three races and more. We need to keep it closely monitored."

Lyra lightly frowned at the mention of the Wiccans. They were muggles that found a way to use magic through channeling it from the earth and other things. They're sloppy way of doing magic brought her kind out into the open. Especially here in America where it had gotten so bad the Witch Trials started. The one that happened in Salem being the worst.

"I can see why this place would make you uneasy." Lyra said.

"Yes," Samuel said nodding. "Usually we leave the Wiccans and those second class creatures to themselves, but every few hundred years they create such a stir that anyone who might of the magic community is put in danger. As long as nothing drastic is happening that could affect the rest of us, you maybe leave them be. The less involved we are with them the better. I will leave it to both of you to decide when they crossed the line."

Lyra nodded thinking this all sounded fair so far. As long as the Wiccans and the second class created creatures don't cause too much trouble, she had all the time she needed to focus on finding the Death Eaters. If they stepped out of line, she would show them the consequences as ordered.

"And what is the name of this place?" Lyra asked.

"It's called Mystic Falls." Abel cut in. "It's the town where I grew up."

* * *

"So this is Mystic Falls." Lyra said mostly to herself as she and Abel stepped out of the latter's car.

Honestly, Lyra didn't much like this car creation. It was much slower than just using the floo network or apparition. However, Abel said if they were going to live so close to muggles, they had to use the car. Apparently some of the people of Mystic Falls knew of the magical community, and knew how to spot anything that might seem oddly impossible or strange. It means Lyra would have to be careful while she is here.

"Is this your home?" Lyra asked looking towards the quaint yet lovely home before them.

"Well, I live here with my aunt Jenna and my two cousins." Abel said truthfully. "They're No-Majs. Or I guess in your case, you'd call them muggles."

Lyra nodded while supposing she would also have to become familiar with the American witch's lingo.

"So you are a half-blood?" Lyra asked. "Or muggle-born?"

It didn't bother her any which way because Lyra wasn't all about purity like most of her family.

"Half-blood." Abel answered. "My mom was a witch while my dad a No-Maj."

Lyra noted Abel used the past tense "was" when mentioning her parents. She decided not to ask since she could mostly put together that her parents were either out of the picture, or unable to be in it.

"Do they know what you are?" Lyra asked instead as she and Abel remained outside for a moment.

"No." Abel said. "My mom wanted to keep her heritage as a witch a secret, so we didn't tell my dad's side of the family. Probably would have been a bad idea anyway."

Lyra looked towards Abel curiously. However, before she could ask, the door to the house opened to reveal a woman who had paler red hair that bordered strawberry blonde.

"Abel, you're back." She said smiling. "Is this the friend you mentioned?"

She looked towards Lyra with a friendly smile, and Lyra gave her a polite one in return.

"Yeah, Jenna." Abel said while smiling at her aunt. "Lyra, this is my aunt Jenna Summers. Jenna, this is my friend Lyra Black from England. She transferred to the department I'm shadowing right now in Whitmore."

"It's so nice to meet you, Lyra." Jenna said while reaching out to shake Lyra's hand.

Lyra returned the greeting and the handshake while seeing where Abel gets her kind disposition from.

"You seem rather young." Jenna said. "Are you shadowing like Abel is?"

"No, ma'am." Lyra said. "I was part of the London Department for two years now after finishing my education at my private boarding school in London."

Jenna looked impressed when Lyra said this while even letting out a low whistle.

"Your parents must be very proud of having such an accomplished daughter." Jenna said sincerely.

Lyra's smile slipped slightly though she tried to keep it on her face, which was proving difficult.

"Actually, Miss Summers, both of my parents passed away before I finished school." Lyra said honestly.

If she was going to be around Jenna because she's Abel's family, she might as well come out and say it since it'd come out eventually anyway. Jenna lost her smile with her expression being replaced with a sympathetic one.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jenna said. "We understand how it is to lose someone. Abel lost her parents three years ago, and Elena and Jeremy lost theirs just a few months ago. It hasn't been easy, but we're making it. And if you ever need someone, you are very welcome here."

"Thank-you, Miss Summers." Lyra said dipping her head. "That is very kind of you."

"Please, call me Jenna." Jenna said as she smiled once more. "Would you like to come in for a minute or two? Maybe get something to eat or drink?"

Lyra looked towards Abel since she didn't know how long Abel tended to stay here.

"I actually only came to get a few things, Jenna, but hey, if Jeremy or Elena are home, I guess we can stay a few minutes." Abel said. "Let Lyra meet a few people, so she isn't such a stranger."

"Well, Elena just left with Caroline." Jenna said. "But Alaric and Mason are inside. Alaric thought it'd be nice to have a little barbeque to get to know Mason. Unfortunately, he decided to have Damon join in, so he's inside too."

Jenna didn't hide her distain as she mentioned this Damon person, which had Lyra wondering who he was.

"I'm sure Lyra can handle Damon any day of the week." Abel said chuckling then looked at her partner. "You mind coming in to meet a few people?"

Lyra nodded her head even if meeting people wasn't on her agenda. However, these people had no idea who she was, or how important she was status wise. It meant a clean slate without having to act like the lady of her house, or having to feel ashamed of her family's past sins since they people knew none of that. Jenna put her arm around Lyra's shoulder while gently guiding her towards the door with Abel right behind.

"I warn you now that Damon is a piece of work." Jenna said. "Just don't let him get to you."

"Alright." Lyra said nodding.

The three women then entered the house seeing two men sitting around in the living room area. A man with sandy colored hair and a kind face stood up when seeing Lyra.

"You must be Abel's friend." He said giving a kind grin. "My name is Alaric Saltzman. I'm the history teacher at the high school. I suppose I might be seeing you there with Abel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lyra said. "I'm Lyra Black."

"And actually, Ric, Lyra's already finished school." Jenna cut in. "She's actually a full-fledged member of that mystery justice department Abel's always going on about."

Alaric seemed a little surprised to hear this. Not that Lyra could blame him. She is technically old enough to be out of high school, but she's still rather young and could look to be a high schooler.

"Though I do not know much of American History, and I've always been fascinated with the subject." Lyra said honestly. "Perhaps we can have a few discussions on the matter."

Alaric's grin grew as he nodded his head in agreement. Lyra has honestly found the history of muggles interesting. It was a subject she had known nothing of at all until reaching Hogwarts, and Muggle Studies was more about the behavior of muggles than the history. So there was so much more to know. A voice was then cleared a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes stood to walk towards Lyra. However, the way he walked towards her was more like a predator stalking towards its prey. This man instantly had Lyra on edge, however, she kept what she was feeling from her expression as she looked at the man.

"And I'm Damon Salvatore." He said with a flirtatious smirk. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

He held out his hand to Lyra, and she reached out to shake it. Damon held onto her hand a few seconds longer before finally letting it go. Damon and Lyra then stared at each other for a long time with Lyra getting the feeling that Damon was trying to make her uncomfortable. Or at least size her up. She kept his gaze while refusing to be the first one to look away. She was frightened of nothing, and wasn't intimidated by anyone. She wouldn't let him try to make her seem weak.

"Hey, where's Mason?" Jenna asked breaking the silence as she looked around.

"Oh, Mason decided to duck out these the side door." Damon said with a slight shrug. "I guess he had something to do. Who knows?"

Jenna frowned wishing Mason could have at least said goodbye before he just left.

"Anyway want any more of the good stuff our pal Mason brought?" Damon asked with a slightly mocking tone as he finally looked away. "I think we have like half a bottle left."

Jenna just looked unhappily at Damon since she wasn't pleased he was still hanging around.

"And that's our que to leave." Abel said then tapped Lyra on her shoulder. "You can come to my room with me, if you want. After that I'll take you to the apartments you'll be staying in. You'll actually be in the same building as Ric, so if you need anything, and I'm not around, I'm sure he can help you."

"Yeah, Lyra, if you need anything, like help settling in, I'm just at the top of the complex in the loft." Alaric said nodding. "Just come knock on the door, and I'll help you with anything you need."

Lyra thanked the man then followed Abel up the stairs to where her room was located. After entering Abel's room, Abel kicked the door behind her as Lyra looked around the space. It was a modest room that looked exactly as if it belonged to a teenage girl.

"I take it you noticed something off about Damon." Abel said getting Lyra to look at her curiously. "It's just the stare down you too had made me think you could tell something was different about him."

"He does remind me of a predator." Lyra said honestly.

Abel chuckled while grabbing a large duffle bag that looked as if it already have some things inside of it.

"Technically he is." Abel said as she started moving around her room. "Ya see, Damon is one of those second class vampires the President mentioned"

Lyra's eyes partially widened when hearing that. So she met her first second class vampire, huh? They were more human in appearance than the vampires she was used to. Didn't stand out as much, which in her appearance made them more dangerous.

"He's got a younger brother who's one too." Abel continued as she threw some stuff into her bag. "He happens to be dating my cousin Elena. And then we have my friend Caroline who's recently been turned into a vampire by a vampire who's the doppelganger of my cousin Elena. Then my other friend Bonnie happens to be one of those Wiccans, but she didn't know that until a few months ago. Also Mason—the guy you didn't get to meet—is a second class werewolf, and his entire family has the gene. However, it's not active at the moment."

Lyra blinked trying to digest all this. She knew Samuel said this place was a supernatural hotspot, but still hearing how just the people Abel knew well were all of the magic community, it made her wonder about the rest of the town. Abel chuckled when seeing Lyra's expression.

"Yeah," Abel said while nodding in understanding. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."


	2. The Founding Families

Queenie: Hello, everyone, I know these chapters aren't very long, and that Lyra isn't really interacting much with the others. But I promise once Elijah becomes more involved that she will with everything that's going on and the chapters will be loner.

Also, I have a poll posted on my profile page that asks who you think Abel should be paired with later on in the story, so please check it out and vote.

* * *

 _Lyra let out a scream as she withered on the ground feeling as if every cell in her being was on fire. Above her, Bellatrix cackled at her pain._

 _"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted as she recast the curse._

 _Lyra let out another rippling scream while feeling as if she wanted to die right there. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued convulse on the ground. She tried curling up in the fetal position as if it would ease some of the pain, but it did no such thing. There was no relief whatsoever from the pain she was feeling._

 _"How does it feel, you disgusting blood traitor?!" Bellatrix demanded._

 _She then twisted her wand, which seemed to double the pain that Lyra was already feeling. Still she refused to beg for Bellatrix to stop because she would not beg for anything. She would not give Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters watching the satisfaction of hearing her beg or plead for mercy. Lyra would rather die than beg for mercy. Bellatrix then finally stopped casting the curse, which allowed Lyra a few moments of peace as she panted for air._

 _"I bet you wish Mummy or Daddy were here to save you, little Black." Bellatrix crooned as she knelt down to get close to Lyra's ear. "But they aren't, which means they won't be able to stop me from cutting up their baby girl's pretty, white skin."_

 _Lyra was flipped over onto her stomach, and then heard her shirt being ripped open in the back. She then felt a burning sensation as she cried out once more. She knew Bellatrix was craving something into her back, but Lyra wasn't sure what. As she cried clawed at the floor, the Death Eaters laughed at her misery with Bellatrix's insane cackle being the loudest. It seemed like hours before Bellatrix stopped cutting into Lyra's back. By the time she was done, Lyra had lost so much blood, and was feeling light headed. If only she could fall unconscious now. However, she had a feeling that even if she lost consciousness that it wouldn't give her any peace. It was all too late for that. The damage was done._

 _"I quite like my artwork." Bellatrix said as she got up to circle around Lyra. "Would you like to take a look?"_

 _Bellatrix reached down to grab a fist full of Lyra's hair, which had her whimpering in pain. Bellatrix then proceeded to drag Lyra across the floor towards a mirror. Lyra was thrown on her side with her back to the mirror, and then another was one uncovered in front of her, so she could see the reflection of her back in the other. Lyra felt like crying the second she saw the words "Toujours pur" craved into her back. Bellatrix knelt down beside Lyra to speak to her again._

 _"Perhaps this will be a reminder of what you are meant to uphold as a member of the Black Family." Bellatrix cooed darkly. "You and your filthy parents both tried to run from the ways of the family, but now no matter where you go, you will have to carry the family's beliefs along with you. It will be like brand you can never get rid of no matter how hard you try, little Black."_

 _Bellatrix then stood straight while lifting her wand. Lyra looked up at her with dull eyes while knowing what was coming next._

 _"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted_.

Lyra shot up in bed with a cold sweat covering her body. She took in gasping breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks. She let out a sob while curling up in the bed. Even here in America, she couldn't run away from those horrible memories. They would haunt her for the rest of forever. She just knew it. She covered part of her face with her hand while feeling ashamed of how weak she was to let those memories bother her so.

In public she did well to hide her scars and her fears, but when she was alone the truth of how tortured of a soul she is comes to light. She just didn't know how much longer it would be before it became impossible to hide these scars from the people around her. She let out another sob wishing there was some way to save herself from the darkness in her mind that crept forward more every time she has a nightmare.

She knew she needed help, but she was too prideful to ask for any. That and she didn't want to drag anyone into her memories that were surely going to drive her insane someday. Lyra shook her head trying to calm herself slightly. She knew how to handle these nightmares even if not in the healthiest of ways. Lyra pushed the covers off of her before getting out of her new bed. She left her bedroom while heading into the opened area of her apartment.

Abel had brought her here yesterday, and the place was definitely different than the Old Grimmauld Place. It was much smaller and brighter. It was very muggle as well, and made Lyra feel as if she was the one out of place. She supposes she was since she is the pureblood British witch now living in a small muggle town in America. Though perhaps there could be a few changes done to the space to make her feel more comfortable. She'd probably get on that later. Now, she needed something to calm her down.

Lyra walked over to the kitchenette in her apartment to get started on some coffee. As she was preparing to make a cup, she noticed the clock above the sink read it was only 4:30am, and she had only finally managed to fall asleep roughly at 1:15am to 1:20am.

"Another night without sleep." She murmured to herself. "It's nothing new I suppose."

She shook her head while going through her morning routine while mostly using magic to prepare her coffee since she still didn't know how to use the appliances that came with her apartment. Perhaps Abel could show her how to use them later in the day. Though she was perfectly content using her more "old fashioned" ways to brew coffee and tea since that's how her mother taught her. Once the coffee was done, Lyra reached into one of the cabinets to pull out a bottle of Fire Whiskey. She poured some into her coffee then moved over to the sitting area in her apartment to sit on the small loveseat. She stretched her legs out across it while letting out a small yawn.

"I must get the ingredients for a sleeping draught or a dreamless sleep draught." Lyra said to herself. "If I can't sleep naturally on my own, I'll have to use those to help me sleep."

She couldn't afford to be losing so much sleep. She needed to be alert during the day when she's working since her job as an Auror could be dangerous. If she wants to hunt down Lucius and Bellatrix she had to be in tiptop condition, or she'd easily be killed.

"I'll ask Abel if there are any places nearby that would sell the ingredients I need." Lyra murmured to herself. "If not, I'll have to have then sent here along with the means to grow them myself later on."

Lyra actually had some of the best scores in her potion classes. She had a knack for the class like her parents had. Though her best class had to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. As Lyra was nursing her coffee, she knew today would be a day she became familiar with the territory and the people, so she'd know who to keep her eyes on the most. And who to avoid at all costs if possible.

* * *

Lyra, who finally managed to calm down, looked at herself in the mirror as she finished getting dressed for the day. Since she was amongst the muggles now, she decided to make her wardrobe more muggle since she was certain her Victorian-modern style would stick out far too much here. She wasn't here to gain a lot of attention in the slightest. She was here to do her job, and that was all.

"Just one more thing." Lyra said to herself.

She put a silver chain around her neck with a pedant hanging from it that was the Black Family crest. Despite many unpleasant feelings towards her family, she still wears this every day. Mostly for her parents' sake since they were Blacks just as much as she is. Doesn't mean she has to act like most of her family does. Lyra let out a sigh knowing it was time to start heading out.

She might go over to Abel's house to see if she should show Lyra around, or they could get started on work. Whatever works for the best. Lyra left her room while heading to the kitchenette to pick up the coffee mug she left there. It was her fifth cup to be honest. As she took a sip, she glanced at the clock seeing it was a little after 8:00am. She was finishing her cup when there was a knock on her door.

She blinked wondering who that could be. She set her half cup of coffee on the coffee table. She got up while heading over to her door. She opened it while feeling the familiar weight of her wand up her sleeve if she needed it. When seeing it was Abel on the other side, she gave a polite smile to the slightly younger witch.

"Oh, Abel, good-morning." Lyra said. "I was just thinking of visiting you."

"Great minds thing a like I guess." Abel said smiling brightly. "Because I obviously came here to visit you."

Lyra lightly chuckled at Abel's words before inviting her inside Lyra's apartment. Abel looked around curiously as Lyra shut the door.

"I see you've already gotten everything unpacked and in its place." Abel said.

"Yes, magic certainly does help." Lyra replied.

"Tell me about it." Abel said laughing. "I don't get to use it much as I'd like since I have to be careful not to get caught. Sometimes I wonder what the point is in having it, if I can't use it freely without fear of someone finding out."

Lyra hummed while not really knowing how that was like. Sure, there were times where she couldn't use magic when she was still an underage witch and outside of school. But that was all understandable. Also there were magical items and such she could use as long as she wasn't using her own magical power.

"It must be hard growing up with the muggles." Lyra said. "Of course, I lived in a muggle neighborhood, but never interacted with them."

"Really?" Abel asked looking at Lyra curiously. "You never once interacted with some of your No-Maj neighbors?"

Lyra shook her head while offering Abel a seat in which Abel plopped down on the loveseat. Lyra took the chair diagonally across from it while crossing one left over the other.

"I do not know how the pureblood families in America act if there are even still in existence, but in Europe, mostly England, purebloods do no associate with muggles." Lyra said. "Purebloods see muggles as lesser beings and not worth their attention. At least that's how it was years ago, but there are still some purebloods who hold onto the old ways. While growing up, my grandmother made sure I never even gave a polite smile towards a muggle. She would reprimand me if I looked at one for too long."

Abel's eyes widened while guessing Abel grew up in a pretty strict household.

"What did your parents have to say about it?" Abel asked.

"Well, my father was in prison at the time and most of my life while my mother was usually bedridden due to having a frail immune system." Lyra said. "It was up to my grandmother to raise me. She always told me our family was the purest of pure. The only pureblood family left in Europe that had a direct bloodline that never once had a drop of muggle blood stained into it. A direct bloodline that was purely Black."

Of course, there were those who broke off from the bloodline that married into other families. Some that even married muggles or muggle-borns. But over the centuries the pure bloodline of the Blacks remained due to much intermarrying amongst the family with a child who only had Black blood within them being born. Sirius and Columba were both purely Black children, and due to their union Lyra was born with only Black Blood within her veins as well. However, the pureblood line her family were always so proud of was over. Even if Lyra did marry and have children, their blood would be mixed of another family that wouldn't be as pure as the Blacks.

"Purely Black?" Abel asked. "Are you saying there was intermarrying in your family?"

"It was a common practice amongst the purebloods." Lyra said simply. "Something that might be seen as taboo to others was completely normal in the society I grew up in. Not even witches and wizards from lower class families questioned it."

Abel nodded her head though wrinkled her nose. The very thought of marrying into her own family bothered her, but she supposed it was just normal in other places like Lyra said.

"What else did your grandma tell you?" Abel asked.

"She tried to drill it into me that any interactions with anyone less than a pureblood was taboo." Lyra said. "She told me to mix bloodlines with half-bloods, muggles, or muggle-borns was the biggest taboo. That associating with muggles period was something a Black does not do, so I never spoke to my muggle neighbors. To me they didn't exist because if I acknowledged that existence, I would be punished for it."

Abel couldn't believe her ears. To think there were still people in the world who thought like that was more than a bit disturbing.

"But enough about that." Lyra said waving it off. "Though I must say that since I haven't really interacted with the muggles that there are still things I must learn if I wish to live amongst them comfortably."

Abel's face lit up with her smile returning easily as she jumped onto her feet while taking Lyra's hands.

"And I'll teach you whatever you want or need to know!" Abel said nodding. "And I think I could way to learn is to interact with the No-Majs. I actually came over here to tell you that most of the community is going to be at the new public park getting it ready for opening. I think a social gathering like that is the perfect chance to see what you do and don't know to get us started."

Lyra blinked at Abel's excitement before giving a light smile towards the girl since her smile was just contagious.

"It sounds like a plan to me." Lyra said nodding.

* * *

Lyra stood with Abel in a small crowd as the temporary mayor of the town—Carol Lockwood—gave a small speech.

"This is all a part of the Historical Society's continuing efforts to give back to the community." Carol said. "Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell Family we are now standing on the site of our newest public park. Thank-you to everyone who has shown up to lend a helping hand. Thanks."

She started clapping with everyone else doing the same. Lyra clapped politely as well as Abel just stood there with her hands in her pockets.

"Okay, this might not be a muggle lesson, but there's some things you need to know if you're going to be in Mystic Falls." Abel said. "Here this town is big on the history of how it started. Also the Founding Families are pretty much royalty around here. They control a lot of what happens in this town, and all the founding families sit on the council. The council that monitors any and every supernatural behavior. Though it's mostly focused on vampires."

Lyra nodded following along. This information could help her keep her eyes out for anyone who might pick up she's not like everyone else in this small town.

"Acting-Mayor Lockwood is part of one of the founding families." Abel said nodding to Carol as she was leaving the stage. "She married into it, but she is very much aware of the supernatural. Her son Tyler Lockwood not so much, but he is a dormant second-class werewolf, so if he ever triggers the gene, he will become very much aware."

Lyra remembers Abel also mentioning Mason yesterday being a werewolf, so he must be part of the Lockwood family.

"Then you have the Fells." Abel added nodding towards the people who made the donations. "One of their own had been turned a vampire a few months back, but he had to be put down. There are the Forbes as well. They have a long history of being the sheriffs in the town. You see, everyone who works at the Sheriff Department who is promoted to deputy knows about the town's secret whether being a founding family member or not, and it's the sheriffs job to organize them and make sure they're ready if they need to take on the supernatural."

"So they almost act like Aurors." Lyra summarized. "They handle the supernatural and do so as a small force."

Abel nodded her head guessing that was the best way to explain it. And if that's how Lyra understood it then it's fine by her.

"Now, there is the Salvatore Family." Abel continued. "But from what I know there are no more living descendants of the family. Of course, the town doesn't know that because they believe Stefan and Damon are living descendants."

So Stefan and Damon are in a way protected by their Founding Family status and the fact people think they are alive. Not only could they hear any information that could save their hides from the council, but no one would think to suspect them of being vampires.

"Finally you have the Gilbert Family." Abel said. "With the last living descendants being my cousins Jeremy and Elena and their uncle John. Now John isn't in town at the moment, but I'm sure he'll return some time or another. He is very much aware of the supernatural world, and isn't afraid to fight back by any means necessary, so he is our biggest threat in my opinion. At least as far as No-Majs go. Also, the council isn't aware that Jeremy and Elena know of the supernatural. In fact, any "children" of the founding families are supposed to be in the dark about all of it just as much as everyone else."

So the council was waiting for their children to get older before passing on the town's secrets.

"Are there any other families I should be wary of?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Well, the Bennett Family, I guess." Abel said honestly. "They are Wiccans after all, but the only one around here is Bonnie. However, we don't see much of her after her Gram's death. But I'm almost worried what she's doing off on her own."

Lyra hummed guessing the little Wiccan could possibly be trying to grow into her powers, which didn't set well with Lyra at all. A Wiccan trying to learn her powers on her own was just asking for trouble.

"Besides all what's happening amongst the founding families, the only other threats is vampires who like to come to town and cause trouble." Abel said. "Unfortunately that's a lot like Katherine—Elena's evil twin if that's what you want to call her—and then Isobel—Elena's biological turned vampire momma—and don't get me started on all the vampires we've already had to take care of just to survive in this crazy town."

"This place certainly is interesting." Lyra said casually. "How did you get caught up in it? I mean, does your family know you are aware just as much as they are?"

Abel nodded her head as the two girls started walking away from the crowd that was starting to divide up to take some jobs to help better the park.

"They might not already know that I knew about magic and the supernatural before them." Abel said. "But they do know I know what's going on, and they can thank Damon for that."

This had Lyra's brow quirking curiously. What did Damon Salvatore do to "expose" Abel to this town's secret?

"Let's just say Damon wasn't such a _nice guy_ when he first rolled into town." Abel said. "The only person he cared about was himself and getting what he wants, and anyone who got in the way is collateral damage. Well, Stefan pissed him off by taking his daylight ring, and in retaliation Damon not only killed a bunch of people. He turned a local girl into a vampire, and then took me hostage to threaten Stefan that he'd kill me if he didn't get what he wanted."

"Real piece of work, isn't it?" Lyra asked. "Why not use your magic to get away?"

"I didn't want to expose myself to them." Abel replied. "And Stefan was doing as Damon asked, so I just played the pretty damsel until it was over."

Lyra nodded while guessing that had been the best choice. As long as things didn't before too dire, she would most likely not use her wand either if she's ever put in such a situation or something similar. Not until it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

Lyra hummed to herself a small tune from her childhood as she helped plant some flowers around the sign that read 'Welcome to the Mystic Falls Part'. She and Abel have been planting flowers here and there as accents pieces for the park, and Lyra was actually enjoying herself.

"You're really good at planting." Abel commented. "Did you have a garden at home?"

"No," Lyra said shaking her head. "I just found an enjoyment for plants and planting when I started Herbology at Hogwarts. Of course, most of those plants were used for potions and medicines. And most of them could fight back if they didn't wish to be planted. Or they happened to be carnivorous, or something about them was deadly not matter what kind of plant they were. I cannot tell you how many times I nearly lost a finger, or something else."

Abel lightly laughed while knowing magical plants could be quite the hassle. However, in America there as many magical plants that could be found in Europe. As the girls continued planting, Lyra picked up the sound of someone walking towards them. Lyra paused in what she was doing while turning her head to see an unfamiliar face though that shouldn't be too shocking since she's still new here. Abel noticed her attention was elsewhere, so Abel followed her gaze. She smiled when seeing the guy walking their way.

"Stefan, hey," Abel said as she stood.

Stefan gave Abel a kind smile then looked to Lyra as the young British witch stood up as well.

"Hey, Abel," Stefan said. "I just came to see if you two needed any help."

"No, I think Lyra and I have it covered, but thanks." Abel said.

Stefan nodded then looked towards Lyra as she was taking off the gloves she had been using.

"Hi," Stefan said as he held out his hand towards Lyra. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Lyra Black." She replied while shaking his outstretched hand. "Pleasure."

The two dropped hands as Stefan kept the kind smile on his face. People sure do smile a lot around here in Lyra's opinion. Of course, she used to smile often, but that felt like a long time ago.

"Abel's been talking about you a lot for the last week." Stefan said chuckling. "She's been really excited for your arrival."

"Oh?" Lyra asked while chuckling slightly.

"Shut-up, Stefan," Abel huffed as she elbowed him. "You're making me sound silly."

Stefan chuckled as he looked at Abel gently almost like a brother would look at a sister. Abel then happened to catch something behind Stefan that had her frowning.

"Ah, Stefan, you might want to check on Damon." Abel said.

Stefan blinked at her in confusion before turning his head to see that his brother was speaking with Mason. And while it seemed like an innocent conversation from where they were standing, Stefan knew it was probably anything but. Stefan sighed before turning back to Lyra.

"It was nice meeting you." Stefan said. "Maybe we'll have some other time to talk."

Lyra nodded head then watched as Stefan hurried towards where Damon and Mason were speaking.

"More drama?" Lyra asked once even his vampire hearing couldn't reach them.

"Well, from what I hear, Damon tried to kill Mason last night with a silver knife." Abel said. "Didn't really work out for him."

"This town really is nothing but a problem, isn't it?" Lyra asked casually.

"You have no idea." Abel replied.

Lyra shook her head before getting back to work. As long as she wasn't pulled into the mess, she'd leave the vampires alone with the business. However, if she is somehow dragged into it…well, they'll see who is really higher on the supernatural chain.


	3. Suprise Visit

Lyra hummed to herself as she sat at the counter in her kitchenette. She was nursing a cup of tea while reading over some of the reports of Death Eaters being spotted through the states. Apparently a lot were spotted here in this very state. It is said to be a supernatural hotspot according to President Quahog, so perhaps they thought they'd blend in better. Or there could be something else drawing them here, which is what Lyra needed to find out. She flipped over to another page with her body stiffening for a moment when she saw a picture of Bellatrix—when she was Azkaban—pinned to a report about a few eye witnesses claiming to see her.

"So, dear Aunt, you have made a home in this small American state." Lyra said as she narrowed her eyes at the paper.

Knowing her aunt could be somewhere close had Lyra itching to go out searching for her immediately. However, she knew acting so rashly could end with her being killed, and Bellatrix running free. Death didn't scare her so much. What she wouldn't be able to handle is if a mistake of hers let Bellatrix get away and continue to live without punishment. But soon…soon Lyra would find Bellatrix, and make sure she faces her punishment for all her crimes. Lyra was snapped from her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock seeing it was about ten now. Time does fly when reading reports it seems.

"It's unlocked." She called. "Please, come in."

As the door was opening, she snapped her fingers having the pictures around the apartment freeze. She lowered her hand just as Alaric poked his head inside.

"Hey, Lyra, sorry to bother you if you're busy." Alaric said while noticing the papers spread across the kitchenette's counter.

Lyra gave Alaric a polite smile before folding the case files before he could catch a glimpse at the reports. She then moved them aside. She supposed she's been staring at the reports a bit too long anyway. A break was probably in order, and Alaric seemed to be a nice man, so spending time with him would probably be pleasant.

"Not at all." Lyra said while gesturing him farther in. "Please, sit. I have fresh tea on the stove. Though I hear Americans prefer coffee. I could make some for you if you'd like."

She said this while she stood while ready to get down one of her other pots to put some coffee on.

"No, it's fine." Alaric said waving it off. "Tea sounds great. I actually really like chamomile."

"Really?" Lyra asked with a more natural smile this time. "It's one of my favorites as well."

She gestured for him to have a seat, so he took one at the counter as she got down a teacup. She poured tea into it then placed it in front of Alaric.

"Is there anything I can help you with this morning?" Lyra asked. "Or perhaps this is a friendly neighborly visit?"

Alaric chuckled before taking a sip out of the teacup. He let out an appreciative hum because it was the best tea he's ever had.

"Friendly neighborly visit." Alaric answered as he set the cup down. "I was just wondering if you needed any help still unpacking, but…"

He trailed off looking around the place to see there wasn't even one sign of a cardboard box or unpacked bags.

"It seems as if you're done." He said.

He's a bit surprised anyone could unpack so fast. When he first moved here it took him sometime to finally empty the last box. Technically he still had somethings boxed away.

"Yes, I didn't bring much with me." Lyra explained. "I wanted to settle in for a bit before having my other things sent to me."

That wasn't a lie because she left half of her stuff in England. Like her cat Cleopatra. Her library, and a few other things that will have to be moved in with magic because she's going to have to use multiple extension charms on this apartment to get everything to fit. She thought she would be okay with this smallish apartment, but she almost felt as if she was suffocating. She needed more room.

"Well, if you need any help with that, let me know." Alaric said.

"Of course," Lyra said. "Thank-you, Alaric."

Alaric nodded when his phone started ringing. His brows furrowed before he pulled it out of his pocket. He frowned at the screen, which had Lyra wondering if something was wrong. He excused himself before stepping away from the kitchenette to make the call.

"Yeah, Damon?" Alaric asked as he answered the phone.

Lyra watched him for a moment before returning to the reports she had been looking at. She didn't want to ease drop on his conversation especially it involved someone like Damon Salvatore. She read more thoroughly through the reports because she needed to start planning how she was going to tackle this situation. She had to be careful when going after these Death Eaters.

If she did it too aggressively humors would be spread about Aurors being hot on their trails, which would make some of them flee to even darker and harder to find places. And while she wanted to go straight for where Bellatrix was last sighted, she knew she would have to remain patient until the moment was right. She frowned because sometimes finding the logical route was the most annoying. She didn't know how those from Ravenclaw could stand being wise and logical all the time. She looked up from the reports when she heard Alaric finishing his conversation.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find." Alaric said. "Yeah, see you in a bit."

He flipped his phone shut then placed it inside his pocket before turning to Lyra.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said. "Something came up."

By something Lyra was sure it meant some kind of supernatural something. Especially if it involved a Salvatore. However, as long as things didn't get too out of hand, Lyra could care less about what Damon is plotting or doing.

"It's alright." Lyra said. "I understand, but please take some tea to go. I always find tea helps in stressful and sometimes downright annoying situations. And if you are spending time with the lovely elder Salvatore, you will need it."

Alaric chuckled finding Lyra to be quite the witty young woman. Lyra got up from the counter to grab a thermos from one of her cupboards. She poured what had been in Alaric's cup inside then poured even more from the kettle. She put the lid on then handed it to Alaric, who took it.

"Thank-you." Alaric said. "I'll be sure to bring this back to you."

Lyra nodded to him then thanked him for stopping by as she walked him to the door. They said their goodbyes before Alaric went to return to the loft and Lyra shut the door. Once the door was shut, Lyra sighed knowing she had a lot of work to do. She was sure Abel wouldn't be here until much later because she had to keep up appearances with her muggle neighbors, and apparently the entire town was getting ready for a charity event.

"Before work, I really do need to get the rest of my things here." Lyra said. "I miss Cleopatra terribly."

And if she didn't extend this apartment of hers, she'd die due to suffocation. She couldn't make this area more open because this would be where her muggle guests would be and visit. She would most likely leave the main bedroom alone as well in case a muggle guest decides to spend the night. She doesn't know why one would, but it's best to be prepared. She'll just had a master sweet to the upstairs she'll be adding along with her library. She might even add a greenhouse to grow her own herbs and plants.

"So much to do so little time." She said then snapped her fingers, so the pictures would resume their movement.

* * *

As night was starting to fall, Lyra was adding the last finishing touches to her master sweet when she heard a voice coming from her living room.

"Lyra, why are there so many boxes?" She heard Abel call. "And why is there a house elf in your living room?"

Lyra frowned because there shouldn't be a house elf in her living room, but she had asked for her things to be delivered. She left the sweet while heading down the small spiral staircase that took her into the library. The sweet was actually just a loft she made above the library. She still needed to add a bathroom and the greenhouse, but they could wait. She walked out of the door that was supposed to lead to a closet into the living room. Abel blinked at her obviously wandering why she was coming out of a closet.

"I asked for more of my things to be delivered." Lyra asked. "And what do you mean by a house—?!"

Lyra cut herself off while seeing Kreacher was sitting on one of the suitcases in her room while holding Cleopatra's cat carrier.

"Kreacher?" Lyra asked.

Kreacher hopped down from the suitcase while setting down the carrier that held a mewling Cleopatra inside.

"Kreacher is here, young mistress." He said. "Kreacher is here to serve the Noble House of Black."

Lyra couldn't believe what she was seeing. She told Kreacher to remain with Andromeda and to watch out for Teddy. Instead, he defies her orders and comes here. He never defies her orders.

"Kreacher, you're supposed to be back in England." Lyra said. "I can't keep you here. You know that."

Kreacher's large bat like ears drooped and he looked down at the ground. Lyra could have sworn his little pointed chin even quivered. Lyra sighed having a feeling she wasn't getting rid of this house elf until his death. And he's been alive since the birth of her grandmother. He helped look after her, her parents, and herself. He's practically helped raise three generations of Black. Well, he didn't teach the children moral values or anything, but if he wasn't around to make the bottles and clean them, they probably never would have made it to adulthood.

"Fine, fine," Lyra said. "If you must stay here, you can never leave that closet unless I say otherwise."

Lyra pointed over to the closet that had many more rooms inside. Kreacher could keep up those rooms, and should be satisfied without the muggles getting a chance to see him.

"Yes, of course, Lady Black." Kreacher said eagerly. "Shall Kreacher put away your things?"

Lyra sighed knowing if she didn't let him, he'd go find something else to do. If he isn't kept busy he does nervous cleaning, or he does chores Lyra never understood.

"Yes, please." Lyra said. "I will see to Cleopatra, however."

Kreacher nodded then snapped his fingers with all the boxes and Kreacher disappearing to probably be located inside the closet. Lyra then looked to her guest.

"Good evening, Abel." Lyra said as she knelt down to the cat carrier to release Cleopatra. "May I help you?"

Abel just blinked for a second as she watched a silver Egyptian Mau stepping out from the carrier to be picked up by Lyra. Lyra stood while cradling the feline in her arms.

"I just wanted to check in on you since I couldn't be here while you were going over the reports." Abel said. "I had no idea you had a house elf."

Lyra sighed while stroking her cat friend's neck, which brought a purr out of the feline.

"He belonged to my grandmother." Lyra said. "I've known him since I was in diapers. After my grandmother died, he was left to my mother and I, and he helped me care for her while she was ill. After my parents died, he was left to me. I tried to free him. I offered him clothes after clothes, but he wouldn't accept them. He started throwing fits and crying, so I decided to keep him. I didn't know what else to do."

Abel nodded in understanding since it sounded as if that house elf was too stubborn to leave.

"I left him to my aunt Andromeda to help her look after Teddy—my godson." Lyra continued. "I had no idea he was here until you said something. Though now I'm going to have to write my aunt to let her know where he is."

"No, you won't." A familiar voice said behind Lyra.

Lyra stiffened with her eyes widening as Abel jumped since she had no idea anyone had arrived. Both young witches turned to look and see Andromeda herself standing there with Teddy in her arms. Not only that, but a certain George Weasley was there as well.

"Hello, Ly." George said grinning broadly. "Can't believe you left your best mate in England without a goodbye. You naughty girl, you."

He shook his finger at her and winked as Lyra tried to figure out what the three of them were doing here. She then noticed the look on her aunt's face while instantly knowing she was in trouble. She tried to put a smile on her face though found it a bit hard to so.

"Aunt Andromeda, George, how lovely of you to visit." Lyra said. "And you brought Teddy."

Lyra set Cleopatra down, and the feline went to acquaint herself with her new surroundings. Lyra walked over to her aunt and George to kiss them both on their cheeks before she took Teddy from Andromeda.

"How is my favorite boy?" Lyra cooed at her godson.

She had been named his godmother by Tonks while Remus had named Harry the godfather. Even so it was Andromeda who took care of her grandson. Teddy giggled and answered her by turning his hair and eye color the same as hers, which brought a chuckle from Lyra.

"Don't think using Teddy as a shield will save you, young lady." Andromeda warned her.

Lyra pursed her lips while supposing her idea of just cutting her old life away was a bad idea. She should have known her stubborn aunt would have hunted her down.

"You were supposed to write the moment you arrived to America, but nothing was ever sent!" Andromeda said. "The first time you send any kind of message it's to Kingsley! It ask for your things! Did you even think of your worrying aunt?"

Lyra sighed though supposed she had been a bit selfish by not thinking about Andromeda and the others when she left. She had only told Andromeda she was leaving in the first place.

"I apologize to you, auntie." Lyra said sincerely then to George. "And to you as well, George."

"I suppose I'll forgive you if you introduce me to your lovely lady friend." George said winking in Abel's direction.

Lyra had almost completely forgotten about Abel's presence, but immediately went to make introductions.

"Right, my apologizes." Lyra said as she came to stand next to Abel with Teddy still in her arms. "Abel, this is my aunt Andromeda Tonks, and my best mate from school George Weasley. Auntie, George, this is Abel Summers the auror I was partnered with."

Lyra noticed how Andromeda looked Abel over obviously noticing Abel was rather young. Like fresh out of school young. Lyra could see worry in Andromeda's eyes, and Lyra was sure Andromeda had been expecting Lyra to be partnered with a veteran auror for a mission such as this.

"And this is Edward Tonks, my cousin and grandson." Lyra said. "But we call him Teddy."

At the sound of his name, Teddy smiled while laying his head on Lyra's shoulder. Abel said hello to Teddy then looked to Andromeda and George.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Abel said smiling politely.

"The pleasure is mine, fairy lady." George said as he walked over to grasp her hand to place a cheesy kiss on it.

Abel giggled slightly, and Lyra actually rolled her eyes. It was like being back in Hogwarts all over again. The twins and their flirty antics had always been amusing, but at the same time exasperating. Lyra looked to Teddy as his nose scrunched up.

"Yes, I know it's such a disturbing display." Lyra said while walking away to leave George to his flirting.

She walked over to Andromeda with a truly apologetic look on her face as she faced her.

"Auntie, I'm more apologetic than I can express." Lyra said. "I have just been busy, and…it's been a rough few days adjusting."

That was part of the truth. Lyra just didn't want to explain the part where she had decided in the first place to try and cut her family from her life. Andromeda's gaze softened as she reached forward to gently brush Lyra's hair back.

"Is it the nightmares, love?" She asked gently.

Lyra sighed though nodded her heads. The nightmares were still an issue, but Lyra was working on getting the potion ingredients she needed to make her own dreamless sleep draught and calming draught. Hopefully then she'll get a goodnight's rest.

"You could always come home." Andromeda said. "Where it's nice and safe, and where your family is there to look after you."

Lyra smiled softly at her aunt knowing Andromeda worried greatly for her. They both lost a lot of family. The two of them and Teddy were practically all they had left. Yes, there was Narcissa and her children-Draco and Isadora. Then her great aunt Phoenix and her children and grandchildren. They all had Black Blood in their veins. However, out of those named only Andromeda, Narcissa, Phoenix, and Lyra herself had pure Black blood running through them.

"You know I can't do that." Lyra said. "I have to do this. I have to bring in Bellatrix and Lucius."

Bellatrix was of the Black Family like them, but as far as Lyra was concerned Bellatrix was no family of hers. However, since they bare the same blood, Lyra has made it her responsibility to bring Bellatrix in.

"They have to pay for their crimes." Lyra said. "Just as do all the other Death Eaters. We can't let them loose, or who knows what they might do once they get the courage to start causing trouble again."

Andromeda sighed though Lyra could see she understood her cause more now than she had before. Lyra smiled at her while reaching out with one arm to hug her as the other held Teddy.

"I love you, auntie." Lyra whispered. "And I will try to be safe for you."

Lyra will live her life and try not to be killed to at least live for Andromeda. However, that doesn't change her mind on not continuing the family line. They would be the last of their family. And the remaining blood of their family spread throughout the pureblood houses in Europe will dwindle out of existence. As weird as this might sound, those thoughts brought Lyra some peace. Those thoughts helped her when everything else seemed to be going to hell.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable here?" Lyra asked George as she brought out some pillows and a blanket to him.

After Abel left for the night saying a family emergency came up—which Lyra offered to help her with, but Abel declined—it was decided Andromeda and the others would stay here for the night. Andromeda was taking the sweet with Teddy while Lyra was going to sleep in own room. She offered to let George have the bed since it was longer than her couch, but he declined her offer.

"I'll be fine, Ly." George said grinning at her as he took the blanket and pillows. "Wouldn't be the first time I camped out on a couch."

Lyra nodded then watched as he prepared the couch for him to sleep on tonight.

"I'm sorry, George." She said suddenly.

George paused in unfolding the blanket to look at his friend as she bit her lip. A nervous habit she'd had since they met in their first year, but Fred had been with them then. The three had become fast friends, and caused much trouble together. One might not believe it when looking at Lyra now and how she behaves, but she used to be the worst prankster of them all.

"I was afraid to say goodbye to everyone." Lyra said. "But out of all the people in my life, you deserved a proper goodbye the most."

She looked at him sincerely as she said this, and he could see she was truly sorry for not saying goodbye. He gave her a soft smile before pulling her into his arms. He rested his head on top of hers as her arms came around him with her hands clenching the back of his shirt like he was a lifeline.

"It's alright." George said. "I understand, Ly. Things have been hard…for all of us, but I want you to understand, you're not alone. Even if we're thousands of miles away, if you need me, I will be here for you. You can't fight the darkness alone, Ly. Didn't Freddy tell you that once?"

Lyra felt her eyes water at the mention of Fred as her throat felt painfully tight. Fred Weasley had been the one and only guy who made Lyra feel vulnerable and unsure. The only one who ever put butterflies in her stomach, and made her feel like she was someone important. Not because of her blood status or who her family was. But because of her personality. Because of who she was as a person. He was the only man she ever loved, and he was gone. Someone else she lost in the sea of others. She could have started a family with Fred. She could have been happy with him and their children, but a future like that—a future of happiness—was impossible now.

"It's alright to cry, Lyra." George said. "There's nothing wrong with it at all."

At his words Lyra already felt the tears starting to roll down her eyes. Soon a sob left her lips, and she buried her face in George's chest to let out months of pent up emotion. She let out a muffled scream of pain as her body shook from the tears. George held her tightly while feeling his own eyes water when hearing how broken his best friend—the woman who almost became his sister though she practically was family anyway—sounded. Lyra has always been the strong one. The one others cried too when their lives seemed to be at its worst.

She was the one that told people to keep their chins up, and to look to the brighter tomorrow that was sure to come. When everyone else looked ready to give up, she always encouraged to them to keep going. To fight for a brighter future. Now, she was the one who needed the encouraging. She was the one who needed a person to cry to. She needed love and comfort, and George would help her in any way he could. He just hoped it was enough because he's never seen anyone so broken.

But he would do whatever he could to see Lyra smile again with that mischievous twinkle in her eye. He would do anything to hear her laugh again. Not just for her or for him, but for Fred as well. He was sure his brother's heart had to be breaking to see his girl in such a state as he watched over them from wherever the afterlife took him.

"It's going to be okay, Ly." George promised. "You'll pull through this. "You always do."

Lyra didn't fully believe his words. She knew he was trying to be honest with her. She knew in his heart, he believed she could pull through, but she had no confidence in herself. She was broken into to many pieces. Completely shattered, and there was nothing on this earth even magic that could put her back together again and there not be any cracks. The Lyra Black of old was gone, and there was nothing in this world that could ever bring her back.


End file.
